My fallen angel
by Heilen Black
Summary: La guerre fait rage mais elle doit le retrouver. Elle doit le lui dire. Il le faut. Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite.


La guerre faisait rage tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle entendait les cris de ses amis et de ses camarades, mais elle était impuissante. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sans baguette magique, elle n'était rien. Le sol était jonché de débris, des morceaux de murs à moitié détruits. L'école n'était plus que ruines et sang. Sous ses pas, des cadavres allongés. En connaissait-elle ? Sûrement, vu le nombre de corps allongés sur le sol de l'école, inertes. Mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur le champ de bataille, sans moyen de défense. Il fallait qu'elle fuie, qu'elle le retrouve pour être en sécurité. Mais il pouvait être n'importe où dans le château, du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Elle aurait voulu crier son nom, mais il y avait si peu de chance qu'il l'entende et encore moins qu'il se trouve près d'elle. Des explosions retentissaient de temps à autre, suivie de près par des hurlements déchirants. Dans la cohue, elle reconnue l'ombre flou de Neville Londubat, qui se battait vaillamment contre un Mangemort. Elle aurait tant voulu lui venir en aide, comme lui l'aurait fait pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Impuissante, elle passa près de lui, priant Merlin pour qu'il s'en sorte. Au détour d'un couloir, un Mangemort lui fonça dessus. Sa cagoule était tombée au sol, emportée par son élan soudain, mais elle ne reconnue pas le visage de son agresseur. A seulement quelques mètres d'elle, l'assassin tomba au sol, face contre terre, stupéfixié. Face à elle, se tenait Harry Potter, baguette brandie en sa direction. A ses côtés, se tenaient ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mains liées. Elle remercia Potter d'un signe de tête et poursuivie son chemin, ignorant le mécontentement de Granger. Les remerciements viendraient plus tard, du moins si elle avait la chance de s'en sortir vivante. Elle reprit sa course, courant aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe blessée. Par Merlin, où était-il ? Au loin, un cri rageur retentit et un sortilège frôla son oreille. Elle se jeta au sol, dans une vaine tentative de sauvée sa peau, mais une main géante lui attrapa le col de la robe, lui coupant à moitié la respiration. Le visage défiguré du troll entra dans son champ de vision et elle cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Alors, lentement, comme au ralenti, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne à elle. Mais rien ne vint. Prudemment, elle rouvrit les yeux mais le troll ne la regardait plus. Il fixait un point derrière elle et dans un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna. McGonagall lançait sans relâche des sorts sur l'énorme créature, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les lèvres de son ancien professeur de métamorphose ne bougeaient pas, mais elle reconnu la force des sortilèges informulés. Dans un grognement bestial, le troll la jeta sans ménagement au sol, lui coupant encore plus la respiration, pour se précipité vers McGonagall, qui jeta un dernier sort. Dans un craquement puissant, la créature tomba au sol, faisant trembler les murs de pierre. Le professeur de métamorphose se précipita vers elle et lui tendit sa main. Elle s'en empara et remercia McGonagall, qui après lui avoir conseiller de se mettre à l'abri, retourna se battre. Pendant un instant, un sentiment de pur respect l'envahit envers son professeur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer aussi courageuse, malgré son âge avancé. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle devait partir d'ici. Pour aller où ? lui souffla une petite voix dans la tête. Il n'y avait aucun endroit sûr maintenant que l'école était envahi par les Mangemort. Il fallait qu'elle transplane, mais la protection entourant l'école devait encore être en place. Alors, elle courue, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant la blessure de sa jambe et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle semblait invisible, passant au milieu d'une bataille sans prendre un sort. Les sons extérieurs ne formaient plus qu'un bourdonnement incertain à ses oreilles et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, à cause des larmes de douleurs qu'elle laissait coulées. Sa tête lui tournait, mais elle devait pas fléchir. Pas maintenant, alors que la porte menant à l'extérieur se dressait devant elle. Il n'y avait plus que quelques pas à faire avant d'atteindre la liberté .. Mais un sort l'atteignit en plein dans le dos, la faisant tombée sur le sol poussiéreux du hall d'entrée. Son nez émit un craquement sinistre et du sang coula en flot continue, s'infiltrant dans sa gorge, ce qui l'étouffa à moitié.

- Tiens, tiens ... dit une voix tout près d'elle. Regardez qui nous avons là !

- Occupe-t-en Bella, répondit une voix grave, suivie de près par des bruits de pas.

- Avec plaisir, susurra Bellatrix.

D'un coup brusque, elle empoigna ses cheveux et la força à la regarder. Bellatrix souriait sadiquement, heureuse de sa trouvaille, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, était sans baguette. De la sienne, elle l'enroula à l'aide de cordes, bien solidement attachées. Se débattre ne servirait à rien, mise à part à sentir les cordes se serrées encore plus autour de son corps.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouver, lança Bellatrix d'une voix mauvaise. Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublier qui j'étais ..

- Vous êtes un monstre ! hurla-t-elle avec détermination.

- La ferme ! cria la Mangemorte en lui assénant une gifle.

Durant quelques secondes, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. La gifle avait été plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et il fallait admettre que Lestrange avait beaucoup de force aussi.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, vermine, dit Bellatrix, froidement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, la tête haute.

- A ce que je vois, ton père ne t'a inculqué aucune discipline ! souffla la Mangemorte. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Son cercueil lui plaît ?

- Je vous hais ! pleura-t-elle. Vous êtes une ordure !

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Bellatrix en lui plantant sa baguette dans la gorge. Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde qui n'aurait jamais du exister !

- Tant mieux, répliqua-t-elle faiblement. Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu aussi honte de ma génitrice !

- Oh, ricana Bellatrix, visiblement ravie. Alors tu le sais ? Ton ordure de père à oser t'avouer cette honte ?

- C'est vous l'ordure ! hurla-t-elle.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi ! Je suis ta mère ! cria à son tour la Mangemorte. Et tu me dois le respect !

- JAMAIS !

- Alors dans ce cas, sourit Bellatrix. Endoloris !

Son cri déchira l'espace. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, qui s'insinuait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle. Son corps bougeait, essayant d'échapper à cette horrible torture. Mais rien n'y faisait. Cela continuer, encore et encore. Bellatrix ne cessait de répéter le sort impardonnable, heureuse d'avoir trouver un nouveau jouet. Peu à peu, les hurlements cessèrent. Et peu à peu, elle cessa de bouger, à bout de force. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle allait mourir. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir l'aider, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être ici. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici, elle le savait à présent. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle vienne, qu'elle s'excuse de ses dires et qu'il lui pardonne. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Qu'il ne la quitte sans connaître la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il aurait pu mourir sans savoir que son cœur à elle battait pour lui. Qu'elle l'aimait lui, ainsi que tous ses défauts. Qu'il était le seul à faire battre son cœur aussi vite, parce que c'était vrai. Il n'y avait que lui, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. Il était son étoile filante dans la nuit noire. Il était la lumière qui éclairait son esprit, il était le vent qui faisait disparaître ses cauchemars, il était la voix qu'elle aimait tant. Il était la seule personne à la connaître. Le seul qui connaissait son passé, l'identité de sa véritable mère et il était le seul à être passait outre les préjugés. Et il serait toujours le seul. Elle aurait tant voulu le voir une dernière fois, lui demander pardon et lui dire les trois petits mots qu'il attendait tant. Je t'aime. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait du lui dire, une dernière fois. Il était son baume au cœur et elle aurait voulu le savoir ici, avec elle. Où es-tu ? pensa-t-elle faiblement. Lentement, elle remarqua que Bellatrix avait cessé de s'acharner sur elle et que son visage se trouvait maintenant tout près du sien. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut ses yeux noirs profonds, si semblable aux siens. Car cette fois, il n'y avait pas cette haine et ce dégoût qu'elle lisait à chaque fois. Non, il y avait autre chose d'indéfinissable. Du pardon ? De la pitié ? Du respect ? Ou les trois à la fois peut être ?

- Pardon ... souffla Bellatrix Lestrange pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un éclair vert apparu soudainement devant ses yeux et elle ferma les yeux, pour la toute dernière fois.

[..]

Il marchait dans les couloirs, à travers les corps sanglants qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Certains étaient encore des élèves de Poudlard, à en croire l'uniforme qu'ils portaient. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ces jeunes s'étaient battus vaillamment. Ils avaient réussis, Harry avait réussit. Lord Voldemort n'était plus qu'un tas de chair, croupissant dans la Chambre des Secrets depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Les survivants s'étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, qui faisait à présent office d'infirmerie. Des médicomages de Ste Mangouste étaient arrivés en renfort, au plus grand plaisir de Mrs Pomfresh qui n'avait pas la force de soigner tous les blessés. Et il fallait aussi venir chercher les morts, pour les déposer dans une salle attenante à la Grande Salle. Pour les enterrer et pour que leur famille puisse faire leurs deuils. Peu de personne avait encore une famille complète mais par chance, il faisait partit de ces gens-là. A part un de ses frères légèrement blessé à la tête et sa mère encore étourdie de son combat avec Narcissa Malefoy, tout le monde allait bien. Mais il ne voulait pas rester là, il voulait rentré pour aller la voire, en espérant qu'elle soit restée chez lui, tranquillement. Ce qui était peu probable, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à cet infime espoir pour ne pas partir immédiatement. Avant, il devait aider ici. Sur ordre de McGonagall, qui avait survécu par on ne sait quel miracle au sortilège de magie noire qui lui avait lancé Lucius Malefoy. Bien qu'elle ne tienne pas très bien sur ses deux jambes, elle avait encore toute sa tête, ce qui d'après un médicomage, était une très bonne nouvelle. D'un coup de baguette, il souleva trois corps, dont celui du petit Colin Crivey, qui vouait une fascination sans borne pour Harry. Il soupira. Malgré qu'il le trouvait agaçant, il devait avouer que Colin avait toujours été très courageux, se proposant à chaque fois pour être le cobaye de ses nouvelles inventions. Il lui adressa un dernier adieu silencieux et entra dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa un médicomage s'occupait des corps qu'il avait trouvé et rejoignit sa famille, assise un peu plus loin, sur l'ancienne table des Serpentard.

- Oh mon chéri ! sanglota sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé ..

- Que se passe-t-il Maman ? s'affola-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit et les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. Il savait que lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de chose, c'est que quelqu'un était mort. D'un regard, il s'aperçut que toute sa famille était au complet, accompagnée bien entendu de Harry et Hermione. Alors qui ? pensa-t-il. Puis la réponse lui vint à peu à peu. Il n'avait pas remarquer que son frère se tenait un peu à l'écart, assis à même le sol, près d'un corps. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le sien. A elle. Tel un automate, il s'en approcha, se détachant avec brusquerie de l'étreinte de sa mère, qui pleurait toujours. Il devait se tromper. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle ne devait pas venir ici, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se battre. Elle avait perdu sa baguette en voulant fuir les Mangemort des mois plutôt, à cause de son secret. Et elle lui avait promis de ne pas venir. Ils s'étaient même disputés à ce propos, la vielle au soir et elle avait consenti à rester au Terrier. Arrivé près de George, il se laissa tomber au sol et posa pour la première fois son regard sur son visage. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en fasse rien. Elle semblait tellement paisible. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage ne portait plus ce masque d'inquiétude qu'elle arborait toujours depuis quelques temps. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, sauf que cette fois, elle y repartait. Il n'avait pas la force de toucher son visage froid, ni de prendre sa main sans y sentir les pulsations de son cœur. Elle était partie, loin de lui, dans ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Il n'y avait plus aucune ride soucieuse entre ses sourcils et ses lèvres n'avaient plus ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Elle était morte. A cause de lui. A cause de son entêtement à elle. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il si bas que George cru mal entendre.

- Elle était dans le hall, près du corps de Lestrange, répondit doucement son jumeau.

Il comprit. Elle l'avait trouvé et s'en était pris à elle, alors qu'elle était sans défense. Bellatrix avait voulu l'éliminer, elle, sa fille reniée. L'enfant qu'elle avait porté mais pour qui elle n'éprouvait encore amour. L'enfant qu'on lui avait enlevé. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle lui avait annoncé que Bellatrix Lestrange était sa véritable mère. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, mais la ressemblance était si frappante qu'il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais malgré ça, il l'avait aimé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et durant un temps si court.

- Il y avait ça dans sa poche, souffla son frère en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Sans s'en rendre compte il prit le morceau de parchemin et laissa ses yeux parcoururent les mots qu'elle avait si soigneusement écrit.

___Cher Fred,_

___Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas réussis à te trouver sur le champ de bataille et que je suis morte. Ne me blâme pas, s'il te plaît. Je voulais simplement te retrouver, pour te dire la vérité, cette vérité que j'ai ignorer pendant si longtemps. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Pourquoi, me dirais-tu ? Parce qu'à cause de mon nom et de mon sang, il était effrayant de t'aimer toi. Je sais que tu dois penser que toi ou un autre, cela ne ferait aucune différence, mais c'est là que tu te trompes. Mon père venait seulement de m'avouer la vérité sur ma mère biologique et je savais à quel point elle haïssait ta famille. Alors, j'ai joué la carte de l'indifférence, en pensant t'éloigner d'un quelconque danger, mais il faut admettre, que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie aussi facilement. Et puis il y a eu ce soir particulier, cette retenue où il n'y avait que toi et moi. Tu ne disais rien, je me souviens. Pourtant, je voyais que ça bouillait dans ta tête. Alors, sottement je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait et tu m'as embrassé. Le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie, et mon premier. Le premier véritable que j'échangeais par amour. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas m'éloigner encore de toi, que sans moi c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Et je t'ai répondus qu'il en allait de même pour moi. C'est là que tu m'as dis je t'aime. Mais je ne t'ai pas répondu, je n'étais pas prête, pour tout te dire. J'avais peur, tellement si tu savais ! Même le coucher sur papier n'est pas suffisant pour l'exprimer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas te mettre au courant sur le fait que Bellatrix Lestrange était ma mère et que mon nom n'était pas seulement William. Alors je me suis tue et c'est là que notre histoire à commencée. Deux ans d'un amour passionnel. Te rends-tu compte, Amour, que durant deux ans j'ai été la femme la plus comblée du monde ? Et ce n'est aucunement un euphémisme. Alors, maintenant, je peux aisément te dire, ou du moins, t'écrire ces mots que tu n'entendra jamais de vive voix. Je t'aime, Fred Weasley. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Tu seras le seul. Même au de-là de la mort, mon cœur battra pour toi, Amour. Amour ... c'est le surnom que tu m'as donné. Si simple mais pourtant si réaliste. Mon amour à moi, c'est toi._

___Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu continues à vivre. Sans moi, pour moi. Ne commet aucun acte stupide, je t'en supplie. Prend soin de ta famille, et de tes futurs enfants. Avance, mais ne m'oublie pas complètement. Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur. Comme tu seras toujours dans le mien. Ne pleure pas, Amour. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir, d'accord ? Je t'aime ... Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai éternellement._

___Dis à Harry que je suis fière de lui, puisque si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous avons triomphé. Dis à Hermione, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire le premier pas envers Ron, à moins qu'il ne le fasse en premier. Dis à Ron, qu'il est le plus courageux et le plus loyal que je connaisse. Dis à Bill et Fleur que leur amour est pur et que rien ne pourra y changer. Dis à Charlie que les femmes peuvent le rendre heureux, quelque soit ses préjugés. Dis à Percy que la famille est plus importante qu'une réputation. Dis à George de veiller sur toi et dis lui qu'Angelina l'attend quelque part ... Dis à Ginny, ma douce et tendre Ginny, que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Dis à tes parents, que je les aime et que j'aurais été fière d'être leur fille. Dis à mes grands parents que je les aime aussi et donne leur la vérité, l'entière vérité. Parle leur de Bellatrix, dis leur que mon père ne voulait pas leur faire de mal et dis à ma petite soeur, ma petite Roseline que malgré tout, elle reste ma soeur, bien que nous ne partagions pas totalement le même sang._

___Et enfin, soit heureux, car l'amour triomphe toujours._

___Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ... Prend soin de toi._

___A jamais tienne._

Neuf ans plus tard.

- Papa ! s'exclama la petite fille.

L'homme se retourna et prit la petite dans ses bras, embrassant doucement ses cheveux aussi roux que les siens. Il reprit son chemin, sa fille dans ses bras et s'approcha de la plus belle des stèles. Sur ordre du professeur McGonagall, qui était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, un cimetière avait été édifié derrière l'école, en mémoire de toutes les personnes mortes durant ce jour important. Et elle aussi était là, sous cette terre.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il en déposant sa main sur le marbre de la pierre. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu plutôt, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes aux magasins. Et avec l'anniversaire de Jack qui arrive, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, Maman a accepté de garder les garçons pour que je puisse venir te voir. J'ai amené Lyra aussi .. Pour qu'elle puisse connaître sa marraine, du moins l'es-tu sur les papiers.

- Alors c'est elle ? demanda Lyra en désignant du doigt la photo qui accompagnait l'épithète.

- Oui chérie, c'est elle, répondit Fred. C'est d'elle aussi que tu tiens ton prénom.

- Oh ! murmura la petite fille en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Fred sourit, attendri devant le spectacle de sa petite Lyra entrain de déposer un baiser sur la pierre froide de la tombe.

- Il faut mettre des fleurs Papa, dit-elle joyeusement.

Il obéit sans broncher et sort sa baguette magique. Il prononça une formule et quelques secondes plus tard, une gerbe de rose rouge était accrochée à la pierre.

- Je reviendrais sûrement la semaine prochaine, reprend-il doucement. Après l'anniversaire de Jack et celui de James. Harry et Ginny sont comblés maintenant que Lily est née. Aussi rousse que sa mère ! Il ne reste plus que Percy et Audrey, qui sont sans enfants mais je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre rapidement qu'elle est enceinte. Ron et Hermione attendent toujours l'arrivée de Hugo. Rose est impatiente d'avoir son petit frère, c'est vraiment touchant. Bill n'en veut pas d'autre, prétextant que trois c'est assez suffisant. Fleur est d'accord, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aurait encore voulu un petit blond. Oui, Louis est aussi blond que sa mère et que ses sœurs. Ça amuse beaucoup Papa, mais peut être que Victoire ou Dominique deviendra rousse un jour ? Roxanne est née il y a trois mois et George n'en veux pas plus. Angie dit qu'avec Joe, ils sont bien tous les quatre. Il ne reste plus que Charlie .. qui est toujours célibataire. Maman désespère mais peut être préfère-t-il les garçons ? Je vais devoir te laisser, Amour, ma femme m'attend. Katie n'est pas très patiente, mais en ce moment elle s'occupe de bébé Ambre et ça lui fait passé le temps. Lyra, dis au revoir chérie.

- Au revoir, répéta Lyra d'une voix joyeuse. On va chercher Jack et Liam ? reprit-elle alors qu'ils quittaient le cimetière.

Lyra Hope Annabelle William

et fille Lestrange

1978 - 1998

« Ce furent les deux plus belles années de ma vie à tes côtés,  
Amour ... »  
F.


End file.
